


基本操作

by JeNnIz



Category: XRJ/KCY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeNnIz/pseuds/JeNnIz
Summary: 变态的是我不是他们。





	基本操作

跟柯昌宇接吻真的是一件很让人享受的事情。托着对方的后脑勺亲上去的时候向人杰忍不住这样想。柯昌宇这个人很瘦，没什么肉，体质阴寒，手心常年冰凉。但他的口腔是温暖的，唇色偏深，嘴唇柔软，吻上去像吻一块夹心棉花糖。他不强硬，也不会躲，向人杰用舌尖探过去他就会乖乖地张开嘴；而如果咬他的下唇，柯昌宇也会温和地舔舔他。他总是最知道怎么配合他，怎么样最能让他高兴。向人杰深吻下去的时候喜欢卷柯昌宇的舌头，对方就一动也不动地让他卷，偶尔动动脑袋，蹭蹭他的嘴唇。有时候吻得久了柯昌宇的睫毛会颤抖。他的呼吸会变得急促一点，小幅度地皱起眉头，脸颊泛红。向人杰知道，但他不常看——跟这人接吻，分心一秒都是浪费，虽然这时候的柯昌宇真的很好看。

是真的很好看。向人杰睁开眼睛。他往后撤了一点，两人紧贴着的嘴唇分开了——但也没有很远，呼吸还浅浅地缠在一起，鼻尖蹭到鼻尖。柯昌宇的嘴唇通红，眼神因为接吻而有点散。仿佛有些迷茫，又是实打实地温顺。  
一会儿后他的眼神会更散的。向人杰伸出手，摘掉了对方的眼镜放在床头柜上，然后一把把对方摁进床里。

“你开始了。”柯昌宇说。

“我开始干什么了？”向人杰装作惊讶地问道。他的两根手指还停留在对方的后穴里，摸索着推开那些黏糊糊地润滑剂；而柯昌宇以一个双腿大张的姿势跪坐在他的大腿上，气息稍微有一点不稳。向人杰就是在搞事情。柯昌宇想。他很确定自己早就已经能够毫不费劲地容纳对方全部的性器官了，但对方一点儿都没有把自己的手指拔出去的意思，反而很好玩似地在里面不停地戳戳弄弄，转圈，一会儿分剪手指。被发现后向人杰甚至连掩饰都懒得再做，干脆按着他的前列腺玩了起来。柯昌宇毫无心理准备，一瞬间双腿发软，眼前冒起一层金星。他重心不稳，从嘴里扯出一句压抑的“唔”，下巴差点儿磕到对方的肩膀。

向人杰不常这样做，但柯昌宇也不是不知道对方是什么意思——一般情况下，这个人是想听他叫。但WE的宿舍隔音非常糟糕，他们只有在其他人都出门的时候才偶尔会这样搞。今天所有人都在，陈圣俊和南东贤甚至先他们一步回房睡觉，柯昌宇挣扎着抓住向人杰的手臂，把自己撑起来一点，冲对方摇摇头表示拒绝。

他没戴眼镜，近视又挺严重，所以看不清向人杰不怀好意的笑容，但对方的意思通过变本加厉地碾过他前列腺的指关节准确地向他传达了过来。柯昌宇一声闷哼，又要往前倒，这一次向人杰很好心地用另一只手撑住了他：他想看他忍。

他们两隔着十几厘米的空气安静地对峙了一会，最后柯昌宇很无奈似地抿抿嘴，无声地咬住下嘴唇。

然后不一会儿他就后悔了。

先是轻轻地摩挲，一会儿下手越来越重，变成毫不留情的戳弄。柯昌宇死死地抓着向人杰的肩膀，眼前一片剧烈晃动的光影和水雾。为了防止自己一不留神尖叫出生，他不得不频繁地屏住呼吸，把呻吟声咽回喉咙里的感觉就像在吞咽一颗石头。他觉得自己缺氧了，脸颊发烧，眼眶发热，指节泛白，脚趾蜷缩，整个人绷紧了颤抖。快感像电流一样，顺着脊椎滋滋地流窜上来，攻击他的神经，燃烧他的大脑，他什么都看不清，在所有能够喘气的时间里剧烈大口汲取氧气。他眼前发黑。

向人杰眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他。房间里没有全身镜，他也不会在没有征得对方同意的情况下强行玩一些乱七八糟的东西。但眼前的场景真的很刺激。柯昌宇眼神涣散，甚至有一些茫然。他的脸颊呈现一种难以言喻地色情的粉红色，眼眶通红，看上去随时要哭。他出了一点汗，汗水沾在刘海上，湿淋淋地，嘴唇则几乎被他自己咬出血。向人杰伸出一只手，把对方的下嘴唇从虐待中解放出来，另一只手则把作乱的手指从食指和中指换成了大拇指。他指腹贴着对方温暖的肠壁，用力地，坚定地，从对方的前列腺上碾过去。  
柯昌宇眼前一黑，终于从牙缝间拉扯出一声低低的啜泣。高潮像烟花一样在他脑子里炸开，让他不得不颤抖着蜷起来。向人杰总算没有太畜牲，安慰着亲亲他的脖子，但他非常确定自己应该是掉眼泪了。

“我觉得我硬得要爆炸了。”向人杰说。

“不应期。”柯昌宇回答着，把脑袋埋在枕头里，脸朝下装死。他没多生气——毕竟两个人曾经也玩过比这还夸张得多的玩意儿，只是刚刚那一下搞得他大脑超负荷，感官爆炸之后的放空期就比平时更长一些。WE的上单侧过头，露出一只眼睛看了他们队打野一眼：“你可以安静地等着，或者一边搞搞自己一边安静地等着。”

“这么冷漠的吗。”

“否则呢，你想让我一个处在不应期里的人帮你舔吗。能不能做个人。”

柯昌宇的眼眶还红着——平心而论他其实不需要再来一轮。但毕竟身边的打野已经等得快疯了。他柯昌宇虽然不是什么行走在人间的玛丽亚，可也不像某些人那么不要脸。等得差不多了他就转过身，爬起来。WE的上单拉开床头柜，面不改色地掠过里面摆放着的各种奇怪道具，从某一处扒拉出一个封口袋。他打开袋子，一边抽出里面的东西，一边对着向人杰语气冷静地说：“你来吧。”柯昌宇张开腿，把脚踝递给对方。

向人杰伸出手，托住对方的脚后跟。柯昌宇手里拿的是他的旧领带——丝绸面料，颜色是很浅淡的粉红色，与其相比柯昌宇脚后跟上因为方才的剧烈活动而泛起的粉色异常艳丽。领带是用来咬住的，这样柯昌宇噤声会稍微方便一点——被角太脏了。打野选手用大拇指轻轻摩挲着上单踝关节处那块突起的骨头，一会儿又在那里留下了一个吻痕。柯昌宇没有说话，只是安静地看着他，一边把领带在脑后打了一个结。向人杰沿着他的小腿一路向上啄吻，舔舐，用牙齿磨大腿根处的软肉。柯昌宇半闭着眼睛浅浅地喘息着，在向人杰握住他的性器的时候小声地倒抽一口凉气。向人杰用手上的茧磨蹭对方的性器，就看着它一点一点地抬起头硬起来。

有人说握住男人的性器官会有一种把他整个人都掌控在手心里的感觉。向人杰还挺同意这一点的。他用大拇指去磨铃口，食指指尖贴在上面来回波动，柯昌宇咬着他的领带，呼吸急促，睫毛剧烈地颤动。老实说他有点怕对方一冲动再玩他一轮。他抬起头，颈项离开床单折出一个危险的弧度，压低了声音叫对方：“Condi……”

向人杰抬起眼。柯昌宇浅浅地拧着眉毛，眼眶湿润地看着他，抿起的嘴角看上去特别温顺。他的小腿架在向人杰肩上。现在他动了动腿，把大腿往里折，脚背小心地贴一贴对方的脖子。

WE的打野心领神会，放开了对方的性器，双手扣住对方的膝关节，一捅到底。


End file.
